


Special Occasions

by val_mariuslatte



Series: For Real [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Sexy Zone - Freeform, Shortness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_mariuslatte/pseuds/val_mariuslatte
Summary: This is the second part of the 'For Real' series. After Sou and Shori's relationship forms, they secretly see each other before deciding when to come out to their fellow band members.





	1. Christmas for the Short Ones pt. 1

*Sou's POV*  
What should I get him? That's the question that I desperately need to answer. I've decided to wait until the last minute to go out and buy Shori a gift for his birthday because I had no idea what to get him and I still have absolutely no idea what to get him. That's why I am walking around a local mall looking for ideas to spark. For the past two weeks I've been wondering what I should give to Shori as a Christmas present, but everything seemed kind of boring or not original. I will not get Shori a boring gift. I've been listening to what Shori has been telling me and stuff to see if he would hint at something he wants, but Christmas hasn't really been mentioned in our conversations. We have plans for Christmas, but that's it.  
I wander hopelessly around the mall wrapped up in a coat because it's winter and a hat and mask so that no one recognizes me. The Christmas decorations are out and red and white lights are hanging from the tall ceiling. It's really beautiful this time of year, but it's also freezing. I shiver just thinking about the cold and pull my coat tighter around my body.  
Then I spot a little shop on the corner of the mall that seems to have Shori's name written all over it. Literally. In the front window of the shop is a model car and on its side in English says 'victory'. Marius has taught me several English phrases and words, but my favorite by far is 'victory'.  
I walk into the shop and ask the clerk about the car in the window. It's small, shiny, and obviously a collectible. The clerk hands me the car and I pay for it. It is surprisingly more expensive than I thought it would be: ¥5700 ($50), but I don't mind spending a little extra on Shori.  
I dial Shori's number, happy I got him a gift and now I just want to hear his voice.  
"Hello?" I smile at the sound of his greeting.  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Oh, hi, Sou."  
"I was just wondering if we're still on for tomorrow night after our Shokura performance."  
"Yep. We are." Shori responds.  
"Can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is extremely short, so I'll be posting a part two.


	2. Christmas for the Short Ones pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have made a Halloween one since it's October, but oh well!

*Shori's POV*  
The audience applaud and all five of us grab hands and bow. Sexy Zone has just completed a Christmas Eve performance at Shokura. All of us wave as we disappear back stage and lounge around in our dressing rooms after we get changed. It's kind of late, around dinner time and I gulp the water in my bottle, tired and thirsty from our performance.  
"We did well." Fuma tells us and claps Marius on the back, causing the kid to almost choke on his own water.  
"Yep," Kento agrees and collapses on the couch beside me and opens up a manga book.  
"Don't do that, Fuma-kun!" Marius scolds the older boy.  
Fuma and Marius get in some sort of argument and half way through, Sou joins in, probably just for the fun of it. I just kind of watch while Kento ignores everyone and gets really engrossed in his book. I wonder what it's about, so I try to look at the cover, but Kento sees me and turns away.  
"Kento..." I taunt. "What are you reading?" I don't really care, but I need Sou to focus. It's late, and we have a date.  
"Nothing." He mutters and goes back to reading.  
Just like I planned, the question gets Fuma's attention, so now HE wants to know what Kento's reading. Fortunately, this breaks up the argument.  
"Whatcha reading Kento?" Fuma asks and sits beside his friend. "Is it good?"  
"It's...it's nothing." Kento says again and shrugs his shoulders.  
"Ooooh." Marius announces. "Kento's reading a romance novel!"  
"W-what?" Kento blushes. "N-no."  
"Y-yes." Marius mocks. "I've read that one. I recognize the cover." He adds proudly.  
"Aw," Fuma cuts in. "Don't be embarrassed of reading a romance novel."  
"I'm not embarrassed." Kento says sternly.  
"Okay," I stand up. "It's really late." Then I slide my gaze over to Sou. "We should be going."  
I leave first, but once I get out of the dressing room, I don't head towards the exit, I head towards an old storage room to the left. I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one's watching and then walk in. The lights are off, so I turn them on. Inside the musty space is just some old chairs, worn boxes, and a Christmas tree. Sou and I don't need anything fancy as long as we're together. I sit down on the chair closest to the quite large tree and set my stuff down. Out of my bag I pull a wrapped box with a bow on it. It's my gift for Sou.  
A few minutes later, Sou shows up and sits beside me.  
"Oh, I forgot." Sou says sadly. "I was going to decorate the tree before you got here, but I didn't think the performance would run so long."  
The tree is just your regular fake pine plus a few feet on the height. There's no lights or ornaments, or a flickering star at the top.  
"It's fine." I tell him and put a hand on his arm. "Here, I got this for you." I hold out the wrapped box.  
Sou smiles and takes the gift. He delicately unwraps and asks, "Did you wrap this?"  
"Yes."  
"What? I had my sister wrap your gift." Sou laughs and open the box. At first his face is blank, so I wonder if I got the wrong thing, but then he grins. He pulls out the stuffed capybara and hugs it. Then he realizes on one of its legs is a silver ring. He pulls it off and reads what is engraved on it.  
"I am always with you." He mumbles, reading aloud the engraving.  
"I know it's really cheesy..." I trail off nervously.  
"No, I love it!" Sou exclaims.  
"Good, good."  
Sou smiles and then hands me my gift. I tear off the paper and through a plastic box I see a model car. By the looks of it, it seems pretty expensive, way more expensive than a stuffed capybara and an Ebay ring. On the side of the car it says 'victory'.  
"Sou..." I start. "This is great." I give him a nervous smile, because just looking at him makes me nervous, and I hug him.  
"Merry Christmas, Shori!" He tells me and pulls me closer.  
"Merry Christmas, Sou." I whisper. Then I add, "Why don't we decorate the tree?"  
"Decorate it?" Sou asks and then nods. "Okay."  
We rise and walk over to the pile of boxes. We pulls out cords of lights and strings of garlin and ring them around the plain tree.  
"Now for the star." Sou says and pulls out a white ornament from a box. He walks over to the tree, but he's too short to reach the top. "Shori, get on my back."  
"What?"  
"Get on my back and put the star on the top of the tree."  
I'm pretty tired and if anyone else was asking I would refuse, but since it's Sou.... "All right."  
I bring a chair over to Sou and at first wonder why he can't just stand on a chair, but I realize the tree is so tall, I'll have to get on his back while standing on a chair. This is not going to be fun.  
"You know," I start. "We don't need a star."  
"But it's not really Christmas without one."  
I sigh, but then I climb on the chair and get on Sou's back. Then, while I hold onto the tree for support, Sou climbs onto the chair, allowing me to reach the top of the tree. Sou awkwardly hands me the star and I place it on the tip of the tree.  
"There. Now get me down from here." I demand and we make our way down the same way we got up.  
We step back and observe our work. Then I look around and study the mess Sou and I made. There's garlin hanging out of boxes with tinsel strewn across the floor. The boxes once in a neat stack are scattered around the room, open.  
"You know we're going to have to pick this up, right?" I say and Sou's grin turns to a frown.


	3. Winter Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a classic hot cocoa dream.

*Sou's POV*  
I am absolutely freezing. I shiver a little and wrap my winter coat around me as Shori and I turn the corner on the sidewalk. We're almost to his apartment.  
"It's nice out." Shori states.  
"It's freezing." I disagree and grab his hand so he can feel how cold mine is.  
He laughs and takes off his scarf.  
"What are you--?"  
He drapes the scarf over my head, so I take it and wrap it around my neck like it's supposed to be. A small group of kids walks by us and they all start picking up snow with their little paws and throw it at each other. I see Shori studying them, so I bend down, pick up some white fluff, and throw it at a very surprised Shori's arm.  
Once he gets out of his shock, he cups some snow in his hand, balls it up, and throws it at me. I ducked, but he threw the snow lower than expected, so I was pinged.  
"Hey!" I shout and we both start laughing.  
Soon, we're engaged in a very serious snowball fight. The kids not too far away start watching us and giggling. After I accidentally hit Shori in the face with a snowball, he precedes to fake cry.  
"Sorry, Shori--" I begin, but then stop when a little girl runs up and hugs Shori.  
Then all of the kids start hugging him and he smiles down at the mini-people. I smile to myself and just blush at the sweet sight of it all.  
I go to hug Shori when one of the little boys puts his arms up and says, "No. You cannot hurt him."  
"I'm not going to hurt him." I say. "He's my friend."  
"Then you are allowed to go through." The little boy moves aside and I lean over one of the kids to hug my boyfriend.  
All of the kids step back and I lightly kiss his cheek.  
"Sou..." I see a blush creep into Shori's cheeks and face.  
"He kissed him!" A little girl squealed. "But he's a guy."  
We part and the little girl says, "Can I kiss him, too?"  
"No." I answer for Shori.  
"Why not?"  
"He's mine."  
"He's yours? Like yours yours?"  
I give her a confusing look and say, "He's my boyfriend. He's mine."  
"I get it!" The little girl smiles broadly. "You're a prince and you think we're going to steal your princess."  
"Yes. You got it."  
A woman from around a street corner called for the children to come to her to eat dinner. The children smiled at us before heading back.  
"I'm a princess?" Shori asks incredulously and arches his eyebrows.  
"I guess so." I shrug and grin at him.  
"Come on. Let's go." Shori brushes snow off his shoulder and we walk into his one-room apartment.  
We take off our coats and other outside wear.  
"I'll make some hot chocolate." Shori tells me and wanders into the kitchen area.  
I sit down on his bed and stretch my legs, since I was practically squeezing in on myself to keep warm outside. I look out the window to see white flakes start to rain from the sky again. Around the room is a bunch of car magazines and a few manga books. Shori has never mentioned he liked to read before. A few minutes later, he comes over with a mug in either hand.  
"Here." He tells me and hands me a mug of hot cocoa.  
"Thanks." I nod, and then curl up again because it's kind of cold in here, too. "You like to read?" I gesture to the magazines on the floor and the coffee table.  
"Oh," he chuckles a little. "I really just skim through, but I'll read occasionally."  
I sip my hot drink, but it burns my tongue a little, so I stop to talk to Shori. "Do you remember at Hokkaido when you let me sip some of your drink because I was cold?"  
"Oh, yeah. That was before we started dating."  
"Indirect kiss." I smile and take a sip of my drink, but I forgot it was too hot. "Hot, hot, hot."  
Shori gives a soft laugh. "Loser," he says lightly before taking the drink out of my hand and placing it on the coffee table. He stands and grabs a blanket from the other end of the bed before wrapping it around my shoulders. I smile, pull the blanket around me, and fall backwards on his pillow. Shori curls up beside me and I wrap my arms around him. Something tells me we'll be staying like this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a Halloween one, but I already did a Christmas chapter.... Then I wanted to do it anyway, but I couldn't of anything. haha


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

*Shori's POV*  
I walk down the office hallway of Johnny's. It's Valentine's Day, but the best part about today is that we get a break from performing. It may be an office day, but SZ has performed for the past two weeks almost straight.  
Smiling because it's finally an office day, I walk into SZ's conference room and say to everyone "Hello" with a small wave of my hand.  
Kento and Fuma are playing a round of slap jacks with Marius and Sou betting on who will win. They all look up and acknowledge me. I take a seat beside Sou who gives me a small smile.  
"Fuma-kun's going to win." I hear Marius whisper to Sou, but Sou softly shakes his head.  
"No, Kento-kun will." Sou says loudly, causing Fuma and Kento to hush him.  
"Sh. I'm trying to concentrate." Fuma says as he flips another card over.  
Just at that moment, Kento slaps the flipped over card that was revealed to be a jack.  
Fuma grumbles something under his breath. Kento smiles and then precedes to flip over the next card. After a few minutes, the game ends and Kento is the winner.  
"Kento-kun!" Marius claps his hands and Sou reaches across the conference table to give Kento a high-five.  
"I thought you were rooting for me?" Fuma asks in disbelief at Marius who was cheering Kento on.  
"I was." Marius says matter-of-factedly. "And you lost."  
Fuma slowly shakes his head.  
"What are we doing today?" I ask, straying away from the topic of who won the card game.  
"We're waiting for a response from our manager. For now, we're waiting." Kento explains and we all fall into a spell of silence. "Did anyone get anything for Valentine's Day?"  
I swallow. I did get something from a few co-workers on my way up to the conference room, but I shuffle my bag nervously. I wrote Sou a letter because I couldn't think of anything better to give him.  
Marius pipes up. "My sister dropped by and gave me some chocolates."  
"A few co-workers gave me some cards and stuff." Sou says, followed by Fuma who says, "I got a few."  
Kento leans back in his chair. "Same. What about you, Shori-kun?"  
"Yeah, the same thing."  
"Anything from any girls?" Kento lifts his eyebrows up and down receiving a few chuckles, but everyone except Fuma responds with 'no'.  
"Who?" Marius leans in on his elbows to speak to Fuma.  
"No one." Fuma dismisses it, but I can tell from the slight up-curve of his lips he's thinking of someone who is definitely not a "no one".  
Kento tells the members to drop the subject and everyone hushes. Then our manager walks in with a binder and he tells us about our sales and positive feedback relating to the concerts from the past few weeks. All of us nod and respond when asked to. The manager asks us some questions and for ideas and we all start coming to the conclusion that our next song should be written about a love triangle. The manager leaves us alone and we start the writing process.  
About a half an hour through, Sou stands and says, "I'm going to go refill this." He holds up an empty water bottle.  
"And I have to use the bathroom." I add once Sou has is out the door. I start to stand and I grab my bag so I can smuggle out Sou's Valentine's Day letter.  
"You need your bag?" Fuma asks and Kento slowly shakes his head at Fuma. Fuma whispers, "What?" Again, Kento shakes his head and I leave with my bag.  
That was strange, I think, but keep walking until I see Sou at a water fountain.  
"Sou." I whisper so people in the rooms nearby don't hear me. I take my letter out of my bag and hold it out. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
Sou smiles, wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and accepts the letter. "Thanks, Shori. Can I read it here?"  
My cheeks heat up a little as I recall what I wrote down. "S-sure."  
Sou gives me a quick hug before opening the folded paper and reading the carefully hand-written words on the otherwise blank page.  
I see his lips moving as he whisper-reads to himself. I rock back and forth on my heels, waiting for Sou to finish reading.  
When he's done, he looks up at me and makes eye contact. "Shori." He says, not saying anymore until he has my full attention and everything inside is screaming, "Just say something already!"  
"Shori," he says again. "This is so cheesy." He begins to smile really broad and I give a shy smile back.  
"Don't call my love letter cheesy." I say and playfully bat his shoulder.  
Sou grins but his mouth falls into a frown. "I brought you a gift, but I left it in my bag in the conference room."  
"It's fine." I wave it off.  
For a while we stand in silence, but then I say, "You know, I think... I think we should tell the other members about us."  
The words coming from my mouth surprises me and I can tell from Sou's expression, he's a little surprised as well. I think back to Fuma and Kento happily playing cards, Sou and Marius rooting for one of the two, will that happiness be gone or disrupted if Sou and I confess?  
Sou swallows, but then slowly nods his head. "Today?"  
I open my mouth to say something, but then realize I have nothing to say. "I don't know."  
Both of us start looking at the ground. Part of me is tired of not being able to tell my friends, I mean, they're my friends. The other part of me enjoys having a secret between me and Sou.  
In the spur of the moment, I make up my mind.  
"Come on, let's go." It's stupid, I think, saying something so suddenly, but SZ are my friends.  
I grab Sou's wrist and we start walking in the direction of the of the conference.  
"What are you doing?" Sou mumbles as I only drag him further into the office.  
When we reach the conference room, I push open the door and just announce, "Sou is my boyfriend."  
All three heads turn toward us and my holding Sou's wrist. They don't give much of a reaction except for a confused expression.  
I nod and say again, "Sou is my boyfriend."  
Then realization seems to kick in. Marius's face knits together as he thinks about what that means. Fuma's mouth hangs open and his eyes get really big. Quickly, he covers up his surprise. All Kento does is raise his eyebrows, but he's not surprised. I can tell.  
I turn to look at Sou and find that he's studying his sleeve and his face is bright red. Mine probably is too.  
The first one to speak is Fuma. "You and Sou-kun...are an item?"  
"That's what I said."  
Fuma simply nods and says, "All right. Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Happy Val--"  
"How long have you been together?" Fuma asks and gives a very bewildered expression.  
"Er, maybe five months?" I say and Sou adjusts his hand to hold mine, but he still doesn't step up from behind me.  
"And you haven't told anyone?"  
"No."  
"All right."  
Fuma turns in his chair, indicating the end of his interrogation. I pull Sou over to where we sat before and we sit down.  
For hours until lunch, we all work diligently, all of us contributing and writing potential song lyrics, song titles, and ideas. Everyone appears to be acting like it's normal, but Fuma and Kento don't joke around as much, and Marius flinches whenever he accidentally bumps into Sou. They're conflicted. I know that my friends would never abandon Sou and me, but this is probably hard for them to take. I just sprung the fact that we're dating on them. I can't believe I just did THAT. What is wrong with me? I didn't consult with Sou, or even think about what I was saying. I just said something and hoped for the better. That isn't like me at all.  
When break rolls around, Marius immediately leaves the room, saying he has to meet a family member for lunch. Fuma nods at Sou and me before saying he and Sou have a lunch "date". He immediately regrets the words and apologizes, but I say I don't care. The only people left in the conference room are me and Kento.  
"You knew, didn't you?" I say to boy.  
He shrugs. "It was obvious." He slouches in his seat, making no action to move and join the other members.  
I raise my eyebrows. "It was?"  
"Oh, yeah." Kento laughs as he exhales. "You always joke around with each other, even years ago. Then I saw how jealous Sou-kun looked when that Miri-san talked to you."  
I nod. "You didn't say anything?"  
"No, why would I?" Kento tilts his head to the side. "By the way, that was one hell of a confession. Just barging in here like that."  
I blush. "I wasn't thinking."  
Kento shrugs, grabs his bag, and stand up from his chair. "Join me for lunch?"  
"Sure."  
As we're walking out of the conference room, I ask, "What do the other members think? They didn't say anything."  
"I'm not a mind reader." Kento gives a soft laugh. "But, ah... I think they'll be all right. Fuma doesn't mind, I think, but Marius...I don't know. I mean, his best friend and one of his closest friends kept a secret from him for months. In fact, if you didn't say anything, I don't think the kid would have even realized it. Fuma probably had some suspicions, but Marius? Never."  
"Oh, okay." I mumble and we leave the office, going somewhere else for lunch.  
Marius will get used to it, right? He's a very nice kid and we're friends. I know Fuma would never judge us, and Kento is a good person. He's made it pretty clear to me he doesn't mind. I can only hope Fuma and Marius feel the same.

Before lunch break ends, when Kento and I have already made it back to the office, I'm filling up my water bottle in the fountain. Marius walks by and is about to wave when he thinks better of it.  
"Marius-kun," I get his attention before he turns into the hallway that leads to the conference room.  
"Yes?" he says, and turns to face me, not quite looking in my eyes.  
"I wanted to ask you something." He nods. "Are you...are you all right with Sou and me?"  
He focuses on a spot on the tiled floor before answering. "Yes."  
"For real?" I ask. "Because I'm sorry we didn't tell you or anything. We just...didn't want anyone to know for a little while."  
He nods again. "It's fine." Marius gives me a half smile before turning around and walking away.

After the rest of our office work, all five of the members gather their things and pull on jackets. I lean over to Sou and say I'll meet him in the lobby in a few minutes. He says he'll wait for me before leaving.  
Kento leaves next, putting on a hat to top his apparel. Then Marius tags along with them, leaving Fuma and I alone. I walk up to him and he acknowledges me by saying, "Hey."  
"Hey, Fuma-kun..." I start. "You're all right with this? With me and Sou?"  
"Of course." Fuma says and slips on his coat. "I was just surprised. Sou already talked to me."  
"Oh, good."  
Then Fuma chuckles. "Don't let any fans know about this. That would be a scandal for sure."  
I can't bring myself to laugh. "Yeah, we'll make sure. So...you're absolutely fine?"  
"Yeah," Fuma reassures me. "I understand." Fuma claps me on the shoulder and we walk out of the conference room.  
When we reach on the lobby and I see Sou leaning against the wall with the doors, I tell Fuma we're walking home together and he leaves us alone.  
I stride over to Sou once he exits the building.  
"Hey." Sou says once I get over to him. "Let's go."  
"Okay." I mumble and as we're walking on the sidewalk, I apologize. "I'm sorry, Sou."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"That I confessed completely out of nowhere and on your behalf." I say and stuff my hands in my pockets.  
"It's fine." Sou says. "I was thinking about it anyway."  
I nod and we keep walking in silence until we get to my apartment. We're on my porch when Sou pulls something out of his bag.  
"I never gave you your Valentine's Day gift." Sou exclaims.  
I take the brown bag and look to see what's inside, but Sou stops me and says, "Open it when you get inside."  
I nod and smile at him.  
"Good-bye." Sou waves dramatically as he starts walking away.  
"Bye, Sou." I whisper, not sure if he heard me.  
When he reaches the street corner, he turns around to see if I'm still on my doorsteps. I am. He grins, but keeps walking until he's out of sight.  
After a minute, I sigh and go into my house and set my things down. After a few minutes, I sit at a chair at my small table and carefully take out an item from Sou's brown bag gift. I pull out a small bear. No wonder, I think, Sou loves animals. I smile and pull out the next item. A small bag of homemade cookies sits in front of me. I briefly recall a day or so ago when he said he went over to Marius's house one morning before a concert to bake. The last thing I pull out of the bag is a photo. It's a photo of us from our first date when we went to the zoo in the late summer. I purse my lips in a tight smile and flip the photo over to see that Sou wrote me a message on the back. It says:

Happy Valentine's Day Shori! Do you remember when that zoo keeper told me to back off the capybaras? I do! Love you Shori ❤️

-Sou

I stare at the photo for a little while, smiling like an idiot, before finally tucking it under a magnet on my fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it! It was kind of nostalgic for me to write since it's the last chapter and I love ShoriSou.
> 
> New fanfic will be posted soon! Check out my blog val_mariuslatte @LJ if you don't know what I'm talking about.


End file.
